


Art for "The Confederated Global Job" by Tam_Cranver

by paleogymnast



Category: Daredevil (TV), Leverage, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleogymnast/pseuds/paleogymnast
Summary: Cover and character art for the 2016 Marvel Bang Story "The Confederated Global Job" by Tam_Cranver.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tam_Cranver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tam_Cranver/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Confederated Global Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555158) by [Tam_Cranver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tam_Cranver/pseuds/Tam_Cranver). 



> Many thanks to the mods at Marvel Bang for running this challenge again for another year! Thanks also to Tam_Cranver for writing this great story! This is the Daredevil/Leverage fusion I didn't know I needed until I read it. (And so should you!)

**Art for "The Confederated Global Job" by Tam_Cranver**

**Cover Art**

 

**Hitter...**

 

**Hacker...**

 

**Grifter...**

 

**Thief...**

 

**Masterminds.**


End file.
